


A warm hand to hold

by StarlightQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters Diamond-Pearl Legend: Pokémon DP | Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightQueen/pseuds/StarlightQueen
Summary: Short ship fic





	

It had been months since Olympia had found a fellow admirer of the stars and space. In the galactic boss's eyes, she saw a light when he talked about what was beyond earth. Like a passion there but so restrained. She tried encouraging him to speak as much as he wished but he refused. He would simply turn cold and distant.

She was concerned. Perhaps harsh treatment from his parents made him unable or unwilling to share his interests so freely as she did. She knew they hurt him terribly and the lack of compassion made him unable to understand such emotions as love and happiness.

Lying next to him, she pulled closer to rest her head on his shoulder. He shuddered and moved to make some distance. His eyes opened for a moment and his eyes reflected the lack she had mused about. She felt an urge to talk.

"My love, is something wrong?" She asked.

The sinnohian simply shook his head and closed to space between them slightly. They stared up briefly at the galaxies floated her room before her gaze went back to him.

"You...never got any sort of contact from others, have you?" Olympia eventually broke the silence.

"....No." Cyrus said simply while staring back to her, "I do not understand it's purpose either."

"It makes you feel warm inside. To know someone cares enough to embrace you with their affections made clear." She smiled at him.

He looked away, seeming to take in that answer. And then slowly reached to hold her hands. He felt how warm their were and understood in his own way.

"Will you...stay with by me?" There was a glint of feeling in his expression. Something pleading and showing the hurt he had faced so long ago, "I feel cold. But you are warm. I..."

She just nodded and kissed his cheek. Olympia kept hold of his hands while they eventually fell asleep. Cyrus could feel something like to his heart thawing. Just slightly.


End file.
